Vivre pour tuer
by Louxor
Summary: Pendant l'été qui précède sa 7ème année, alors que tout le monde compte sur lui, Harry sombre et veut lâcher prise mais Potter tient absolument à emporter Voldemort avec lui. Sauvera-t-on Harry Potter ? Drôle de résumé, non ?
1. Chapter 1

**VIVRE POUR TUER**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling : l'univers, les personnages, … Seule la torture de notre pauvre petit Harry est de moi : l'idée est venue pendant un voyage en avion (clin d'œil à Onarluca si jamais tu lis…). J'ai pris mes problèmes de conscience, mes angoisses existentielles, mes soucis de santé, je les ai multipliés par dix, j'y ai ajouté un soupçon de magie et TADAA… J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

L'histoire commence pendant l'été qui précède la dernière année à Poudlard mais elle ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 (j'ai trop besoin de Dumbledore et ses lubies manipulatrices).

°_p__ensées d'Harry°_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Les hommes meurent et ils ne sont pas heureux.

Les vacances d'été avaient débuté depuis une semaine, écrasant les banlieues de Londres sous une chaleur caniculaire et confinant ainsi chez eux les paisibles habitants de Privet Drive.

Le numéro quatre ne faisait pas exception, affichant sans retenue son apparente normalité : une haie taillée au millimètre, une pelouse fraîchement tondue, une voiture immaculée garée dans l'allée, une maison de briques rouges avec une baie vitrée donnant sur le salon où un ventilateur ronronnait avec bienveillance pour une famille plongée dans sa routine quotidienne.

Un homme, à la carrure imposante, lisait le journal, les yeux plissés de contrariété face à « ce crétin de ministre de l'économie » et « sa stupide tentative de relance de l'industrie » ou encore à « cette idiote de journaliste » et « son absurde reportage sur le dernier congrès d'ornithologie » car, après tout, « rien à foutre de ces fichus volatiles !».

Une femme, à l'allure chevaline, lustrait son argenterie, l'attention rivée sur la pelouse verte de Mme Peterson qui, de toute évidence, ne respectait pas les consignes de restriction de l'eau.

Le canapé était quant à lui écrasé par un adolescent aux proportions impressionnantes, dont le rire gras couvrait le son de l'émission qui semblait le captiver.

Cependant, à l'étage, dans la plus petite chambre - celle qui avait des barreaux à la fenêtre et des verrous à la porte -, Harry Potter était étendu sur un matelas défoncé. Son visage hâve, résolument tourné vers le plafond décrépi, reflétait une résignation presque détachée. Avait-il seulement conscience que son front brûlait de fièvre, que son corps, déjà chétif, commençait à souffrir de déshydratation ou que ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements convulsifs ? Cela semblait peu probable tant son regard paraissait tourmenté par la litanie lancinante que lui susurrait son esprit.

_°Les hommes meurent et ils ne sont pas heureux. Les hommes meurent, ils n'ont pas le temps d'être heureux. Les hommes meurent et je ne suis pas heureux. Je ne peux pas mourir et je ne suis pas heureux. Les hommes meurent. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux.°_

Il porta une main à sa cuisse gauche d'un air absent et tressaillit en sentant, sous le jean élimé, l'étau de sa culpabilité : une ceinture doublée d'acier cranté qu'il avait dû, à son plus grand désespoir, resserrer de deux trous après la bataille de Pré-au-Lard en juin dernier.

_°Papa, maman, Cédric, Sirius, Hagrid, Remus… Je suis désolé, si désolé.° _

Soudain, il claqua sa jambe contre le mur, accueillant presque avec soulagement la vague de douleur physique qui, pendant une poignée de seconde, vint endormir son écrasant sentiment d'impuissance.

_°Quand on a perdu, il faut toujours payer.°_

Son regard se posa malgré lui sur de vieux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier : « Le Survivant dompte la Mort en bravant une fois de plus Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom », « L'élu se relèvera-t-il de la mort de deux de ses professeurs ? »,…

_°- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique. Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur. Qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne suis pas lâche, mais je ne suis pas courageux non plus. Trop de nerfs. Je voudrais m'endormir et rêver que je suis Harry, juste Harry. Être oublié. M'oublier. Être libre…_

_- On est toujours libre aux dépens de quelqu'un. C'est ennuyeux, mais c'est normal. Je suis Harry Potter. Je ne l'ai jamais demandé, mais je le suis. Il y a du travail à faire, c'est tout. Et il faut faire celui pour lequel on est doué._

_- Je suis ordinaire. Je n'ai pas le dixième de ce que l'on attend de moi. Et, juste au cas où je pourrais oublier, on n'attend rien de moins de moi que le meurtre du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps._

_- L'important n'est pas ce que l'on fait de moi, mais ce que je fais moi-même de ce qu'on a fait de moi. Je deviendrai ce que l'on attend de moi. Je serai Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu aux yeux de la communauté magique et pour cela, tous les moyens sont bons tant qu'ils sont efficaces._

_- Je ne m'en sens pas la force. Je suis fatigué de tout cela. Je veux que cela cesse._

_- Alors je le ferai. Et après, cela cessera._

_- Pour toujours ?_

_- Pour toujours.°_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà pour le chapitre 1.

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous voulez la suite ? En tout cas, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**VIVRE POUR TUER**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapitre 2 : Le soutien d'un Démon

Soudain, un hurlement retentit à travers la porte de sa chambre :

« Tu crois peut-être que le jardin va s'entretenir tout seul, espèce de vaurien ! Et le hangar, tu comptes le laisser dans cet état encore longtemps ? Tu attends quoi ? Que je le fasse à ta place ? Au fait, je te rappelle que les gens normaux dînent à sept heures. Nous avons déjà la bonté de t'héberger, ne nous fais pas en plus regretter que le Lord Machinchose et ses Défroqueurs t'aient encore une fois épargné. ET SI JE REVOIS ENCORE UNE FOIS TON MAUDIT PIGEON, JE LUI TORDS LE COU ! »

Harry se leva mécaniquement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain. Arrivé devant le miroir, il ne put retenir un sourire ironique. ° _Ah, il a bonne mine, le Sauveur du monde sorcier…_° Il effleura de ses doigts nerveux la surface froide qui lui renvoyait de plein fouet l'image décadente de son esprit déchiré : un adolescent décharné, les épaules voûtées sous le poids des morts qu'il traînait derrière lui, le teint blafard, les lèvres gercées, tordues dans un rictus désabusé, le regard éteint souligné de cernes sombres et enfin la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair, écarlate d'être toujours griffée. Il se détourna du miroir en haussant les épaules et descendit les escaliers, les mains dans les poches de son jean trop large. Au moins, s'occuper du parterre de tante Pétunia lui permettrait de faire quelque chose.

Harry sortit de la maison, ignorant les quolibets de son oncle, et s'attela à son travail malgré le soleil écrasant. Il avait fini de débarrasser le hangar et était en train d'en astiquer le sol quand il sentit une présence derrière lui et quelque chose de froid et visqueux lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le jeune homme se raidit brusquement, furieux contre lui-même de se retrouver à genoux et sans baguette, dos à une menace qu'il ne pouvait même pas identifier. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermé, et pivota lentement pour se retrouver face à… deux gros yeux globuleux qui le scrutaient avec attention.

« Démon ? Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es venu depuis Poudlard ? En volant ? Mais, tu es inconscient, ma parole… Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? » chuchota Harry au petit Sombral qui se tenait devant lui, la tête penchée pour mieux lui bavouiller dans le cou. Il avait été le dernier protégé de Hagrid qui l'avait pris sous son aile dès sa naissance.°_Un peu comme moi, finalement._° C'était Hermione qui avait choisi son nom après l'avoir surpris en train de mâchouiller consciencieusement son programme de révision pour les vacances de printemps, au plus grand bonheur de Ron d'ailleurs.

« Hagrid te manque à toi aussi ? Je comprends, tu sais. Alors, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Démon se recula et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son nouveau maître.

« Quoi ! Mais… tu ne peux pas…enfin…pourquoi tu…mais, c'est pas… et puis, regarde-toi ! Tu fais à peine 1m20 de haut, tu ne voles que depuis cet été. Tu mérites mieux comme vie que destrier éphémère de l'éphémère Survivant… »

Le Sombral interrompit le petit brun en posant son nez contre son torse.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu veux être avec Harry, juste avec Harry. Parce qu'il te ressemble et que tu sais qu'il s'occupera de toi comme Hagrid l'aurait fait…Très bien, tu as gagné. Je te garde ! » conclut Harry en souriant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps à la vue du jeune animal caracolant gaiement autour de lui.

Le jeune homme acheva rapidement son labeur alors que Démon se couchait à l'ombre de la haie, le suivant paresseusement du regard.

La soirée fut identique à toutes les autres : Harry dut préparer le dîner, Harry fut accusé d'avoir saboté le dîner, Harry fut privé de dîner. Le jeune homme prit cette nouvelle injustice avec indifférence. Il s'imaginait souvent être dans un théâtre, spectateur impassible d'une pièce dont il aurait été un de ses personnages maudits par les Dieux avant même leur naissance, luttant de toutes leurs forces contre un destin qui les rattrape toujours. Il se mit à ricaner, le nez plongé dans les assiettes qu'il finissait de sécher. ° _Oh, je crois bien qu'oncle Vernon m'a entendu. Il s'avance vers moi avec son air contrarié. Pour qui sont ccces ssserpents qui sssifflent sssur vos têtes ? Je devrai vraiment arrêter de ricaner. Trop tard… Le voilà qui hurle. Bien joué Harry, vraiment bien joué. J'en ai pour toute la soirée, maintenant. Tiens, mais c'est Démon que je viens de voir s'envoler. Il doit sûrement partir chasser. C'est vrai qu'il a fière allure, Hagrid serait vraiment content…_° Le jeune sorcier fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par un poing percutant violemment ses lunettes, les cassant sur le coup. En levant les yeux vers son oncle, qu'il devina écumant de rage malgré le brouillard dans lequel il était soudainement plongé, Harry jugea plus prudent de reporter son attention sur la fin du discours qui devenait de plus en plus véhément :

« …aussi irrécupérable que tes misérables parents. Nous avons tout fait pour que tu deviennes quelqu'un de bien mais il faut croire que Marge avait raison : te noyer aurait encore été la meilleure solution. Mais non, nous avons été **magnanimes**, nous t'avons tout offert sur un plateau d'argent et toi, misérable vaurien, tu te permets de ricaner comme un dément **sous mon toit, le toit d'une honorable famille**. File dans ta chambre, disparais ! »

Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, obéir au plus vite, mais une partie de lui-même ne pouvait se résoudre à ignorer les paroles de son oncle. _Ne rien dire, c'était accepter, accepter que tous ceux qui étaient morts pour lui soient morts pour rien. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Non, répondre à son oncle n'apporterait rien, il lui suffisait de baisser les yeux et de quitter la cuisine. Comment espérait-il battre Voldemort s'il ne pouvait faire face à un simple Moldu ? Mais pourquoi se lancer dans un débat stérile et perdu d'avance ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait que l'on est toujours responsable de ce qu'on n'essaie pas d'empêcher… Non, ce n'était pas le moment, il devait se reprendre… _Harry rassembla ses esprits et se dirigea vers les étages mais en passant devant son oncle, un éclair de révolte lui traversa les yeux et il se mit à chantonner les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait entendue la veille, quand tante Pétunia l'avait envoyé chercher sa robe au pressing :

« Look away you'll be fine, don't let the evil of this world in your mind ! Try to stay in the light ! These freaks are wrong and you know that you're right… »

Les performances vocales du petit brun ne furent pas au goût de tous puisqu'il sentit une main l'attraper par le cou, le traîner dans les escaliers et le projeter contre le sol de sa chambre. Ce fut le bruit des verrous qui le ramena à la dure réalité.

_°- Mais… qu'est-ce j'ai fait ?_

_- Je viens de montrer à oncle Vernon que, même s'il m'enferme, il n'a aucune emprise sur ce que je suis. Je ne dois pas paraître faible : je suis l'Elu._

_- L'Elu n'existe pas… Il n'y a que Harry…_

_- HaHaHa ! Tu le sais comme moi, le regard des autres nous définit, nous permet d'exister et selon toi, quand on nous regarde, qui voit-on ? Qui préfère-t-on voir ? Le Survivant, celui qui va sauver le monde magique ? Ou Harry, un adolescent un peu moins chanceux et un peu plus dépressif que la moyenne… Ne te méprends pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Tu as le droit de ne vouloir être qu'Harry et tu le mérite, plus que quiconque. Je sais très bien que tu n'as rien qui te rattache à la vie. Mais tu sais comme moi que sans nous, sans toi, Voldemort gagnera à coup sûr. _

_- Pour moi, ta raison de vivre ressemble plus à une excellente raison de mourir. Non, mais sérieusement, est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la plus petite chance ? Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas, ce cilice qui me broie la cuisse, tu sais ce qu'il représente : tous ceux que j'ai perdus… et tu sais aussi ce qui les a perdus : ma faiblesse, ma putain de faiblesse qui pousse tous ceux à qui __**je**__ tiens à se sacrifier pour __**toi **__! Dis-moi ce qu'il me reste…_

_- Moi.°_

Le jeune sorcier ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, sombrant irrémédiablement dans son monde de cauchemars où les visions des massacres de Voldemort se mêlaient à ses propres souvenirs, peuplés de fantômes à qui il demandait pardon et promettait vengeance. Le Survivant laisserait Harry à son apathie jusqu'à son anniversaire. Après tout, sans magie, il était pieds et poings liés. Mais après, il entrerait en scène, soulageant ainsi son protégé d'une charge trop lourde à porter pour un jeune homme de dix-sept. Il lui offrirait la liberté qu'il méritait tant et ils pourraient enfin goûter au repos, sans condition ni restriction.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà une deuxième chapitre de terminé !!!

La chanson en question, c'est The Freaks are coming, de Smile Empty Soul (que je vous conseille, soit dit en passant)

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 :"Le serpent qui citait Shakespeare".


	3. Chapter 3

**VIVRE POUR TUER**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ami lecteur, je pense qu'à ce stade de l'histoire, tu as bien cerné les deux personnalités d'Harry. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas faire insulte à ton intelligence en les différenciant par un changement dans l'écriture (sans parler du fait que je trouve ça bien plus intéressant de te laisser deviner…).

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

°_pensées_°

**fourchelang**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 : Le serpent qui citait Shakespeare

Durant les trois semaines qui le séparaient encore de sa majorité, Harry sombra dans une routine lancinante. Ses journées étaient régies par un rituel précis durant lequel il oscillait constamment entre réalité et chimère, lucidité et apathie : ses corvées, son travail scolaire, le temps passé avec Démon lui semblaient parfois aussi fantasmagoriques que ses délires nocturnes. Le jeune homme semblait tellement absent que même son oncle avait renoncé à lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon ? Cet ignoble morveux se serait contenté de le regarder avec des yeux vides ou de hausser les épaules. Il ne volait même plus de nourriture. Chaque matin, il se levait à 7h, préparait le petit-déjeuner, attrapant au passage la liste de ses corvées que Pétunia lui avait préparée la veille et se mettait au travail. À 11h30, il préparait le déjeuner, prenait une douche rapide et s'éclipsait dans sa chambre jusqu'à 19h, heure à laquelle il préparait le dîner avant de remonter s'isoler jusqu'au lendemain matin. Vernon ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire, même s'il se posait quelques questions. En effet, il avait remarqué que, dès que son neveu était dehors, il semblait discuter tout seul tout en fixant un point à l'ombre de la haie. De même, la nuit, il entendait des prières, le bruissement de draps et parfois même des pleurs venant de sa chambre mais, après tout, ce qu'il faisait ne le concernait en rien tant qu'il laissait sa famille tranquille et qu'il s'occupait du ménage et du jardin.

Le trente juillet, une chouette effraie vint interrompre la triste monotonie d'Harry alors qu'il traitait les rosiers en compagnie de Démon. Le jeune homme détacha la lettre qu'elle lui tendait et entreprit sa lecture en réprimant un soupir de lassitude :

« Cher Harry,

j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances en compagnie de ta famille. Comme tu le sais, demain tu vas atteindre la majorité sorcière, ce que, je pense, tu attends avec impatience. Demain, un membre de l'Ordre viendra te chercher à 8h00 pour régler les formalités administratives et faire tes achats pour Poudlard, mais tu pourras être de retour pour le dîner, ne t'en fais pas ! Profite bien de ta dernière journée d'insouciance.

Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry resta un long moment immobile, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin comme s'il s'attentait à le voir soudain se transformer en troll des montagnes. La dernière phrase semblait lui résonner encore et toujours dans la tête, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de sentiments : incompréhension, colère, tristesse, révolte, solitude se succédèrent à une vitesse folle pour laisser place à…l'anticipation !

Le jeune sorcier se redressa vivement, les yeux habités d'un nouvel éclat. Il chuchota quelques mots au jeune Sombral et le regarda rêveusement prendre son envol avant de rentrer d'un pas vif dans la maison.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et se chargea des ultimes préparatifs du dernier tournant de sa vie qu'il avait minutieusement planifié durant les dernières semaines.

° - _Après tout, Dumbledore a sûrement raison. « Profite bien de ta dernière journée d'insouciance ». Et bien soit, je vais vous prendre au mot. Fini le gamin qui attend gentiment juin pour sa rencontre annuelle avec Voldemort, dont il en réchappe à chaque fois grâce à l'_amour_… Demain, le Survivant va réellement entrer dans le jeu et endosser son rôle de sauveur, et pour cela, ne le prenez pas mal, monsieur le Directeur, mais je vais changer de méthode ! Voilà deux semaines que je suis silencieux, Harry, mais j'ai bien réfléchi. Vas-tu me laisser une chance de t'aider, de regagner notre liberté ?_

_- C'est comment, je veux dire, d'être libre ?_

_- C'est drôle, ça donne le vertige._

_- Peu m'importe. Après tout, je n'en jouirai que quelques secondes : le temps d'être libre de mourir…_

_- Et bien soit. Soyons libres dès à présent. Et prenons la liberté de regagner notre liberté…_

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Absolument. Aujourd'hui, et pour tout le temps qui va venir, la liberté n'a plus de frontières._

_- Je ne sais pas s'il faut s'en réjouir, Harry._

_- Je ne le sais pas non plus, mais je suppose qu'il faut en vivre…°_

L'aube prit Harry au dépourvu. Il se sentait étrange, un peu nauséeux. Il tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille mais, après la lettre du directeur, c'était le trou noir. Et où diable avait disparu Démon ? Et sa malle ? Une pensée vint brutalement rompre le fil de ses pensées : je suis majeur. Tous les sorciers de premier cycle font de ce jour le plus beau de leur vie, un ciel sans nuage. _Dans mon cas, ce sera le calme qui annonce la tempête._

À huit heures tapantes, la sonnette d'entrée retentit et Harry dévala les escaliers. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il fit un signe d'adieu aux Dursley et passa le seuil du 4 Privet Drive pour la dernière fois sans même se retourner. Adossée à la voiture étincelante de l'oncle Vernon, l'attendait Tonks qui arborait pour l'occasion une impressionnante crinière rouge.

- Salut Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Bon, ne restons pas plantés là comme des citrouilles attendant Halloween, on a des tonnes de truc à faire, mais fais-moi confiance, j'ai tout planifié et… Non mais dites-moi, Harry James Potter, si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu lever les yeux au ciel, je suis Auror, tout de même, je sais faire preuve d'organisation. Écoute un peu : on a rendez-vous à 10h30 au Ministère pour régler la paperasse, ce qui nous laisse largement le temps pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner dans un troquet dont tu me diras des nouvelles. Ensuite, on file au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner, on enchaîne avec le rendez-vous de Gringott pour que tu récupères les clés des coffres des Black et des Potter. Après ça, une petite glace chez Fortarôme pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions, on finit par tes achats pour la rentrée et tu seras rentré chez toi pour ton dîner d'anniv…

- Non.

- Non ? Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon programme ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de…

- Non, non, il est parfait, c'est juste que je ne rentre pas dans le Surrey ce soir. Ce soir, je rentre chez moi, au Square Grimmaud.

- Mais…ce n'était pas prévu…il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore… Et puis, tu ne peux pas rester tout seul dans cette bicoque sinistre jusqu'à la fin des vacances !!

- Pas de panique, Tonks ! Je suis majeur, maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis, je ne serai pas tout seul, je serai avec Madame Black… Hahaha… Tu verrais ta tête ! Non, sérieusement, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Kreattur m'attend là-bas et j'ai demandé aux Gobelins de Gringott de poser leurs meilleures protections autour de la maison…

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux pour dissimuler son trouble. Quand donc avait-il planifié tout ça ? Avait-il vraiment envie de passer la fin des vacances avec le vieil elfe de maison qui avait trahi son parrain ? Bien sûr que oui, il le fallait bien ! Après tout, si cela lui permettait de pouvoir s'entraîner comme bon lui semblait, il devrait bien pouvoir s'en accommoder !

La journée se passa relativement bien, enfin…aussi bien que possible avec Tonks à proximité… Quoi qu'il en soit, rien de fâcheux ne leur était arrivé : Florian Fortarôme pourrait réparer son store en un tour de baguette et les Gobelins étaient facilement venus à bout et de l'incendie et de l'éboulement sans aucun blessé à déplorer !

Ils arrivèrent devant Square Grimmaud aux environs de sept heures et l'Auror fut impressionnée : il était clair que les barrières avaient été améliorées et que le gardien du secret avait été changé. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir laisser son protégé dans une maison qu'elle était incapable de voir ou même de situer avec précision. Cependant, Harry était majeur et le voir ainsi prendre sur lui malgré la mort violente de tous ceux à qui il tenait était plutôt réconfortant. Aussi, elle transplana rapidement après lui avoir fait promettre de prendre soin de lui et de ne pas rater la rentrée de Septembre.

Plongé dans l'obscurité, le hall d'entrée paraissait aussi sinistre que la dernière fois. Ou bien était-ce simplement que la douloureuse réminiscence de Sirius qui mettait Harry si mal-à-l'aise ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les têtes des anciens elfes de maison empaillées dans la cage d'escalier n'aidaient en rien. Malgré tout cela, Harry se sentit tout de suite chez lui. En effet, le poids de sa culpabilité semblait faire écho à l'empreinte évanescente des deux derniers Maraudeurs. Il fut arraché à ces sombres pensées par la soudaine apparition de Kreattur :

- Maître Harry est revenu… Kreattur a tout fait comme Maître Harry l'a demandé hier… Kreattur est tellement heureux de servir Maître Harry…

- Bonsoir, Kreattur, tu as toujours ce que je t'ai confié ?

- Oui, Maître Harry. Kreattur est tellement fier de pouvoir aider Maître Harry dans la noble quête que lui a confié feu le pauvre Maître Regulus. Kreattur préfèrerait se laisser adopter par un sale Sang-de-Bourbe plutôt que de trahir Maître Harry…

- C'est parfait. Le dîner est-il prêt ?

- Bien sûr. Si Maître Harry veut bien se donner la peine de se rendre dans le Grand Salon…

Le repas fut délicieux. Décidément, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de rallier Kreattur, surtout depuis que le portrait de Madame Black avait été lacéré par Remus, un soir de pleine lune. Il avait suffi de lui montrer le faux horcruxe et les dernières volontés que Regulus y avait glissées. Depuis ce jour, le vieil elfe de maison lui était dévoué corps et âme, le médaillon amoureusement suspendu à son cou décharné. La maison des Black n'avait jamais été aussi lugubrement rutilante, pensa le jeune sorcier en arpentant les corridors.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se coucha rapidement, planifiant mentalement le reste de son été. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par Kreattur qui, après avoir timidement cogné à la porte, se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, les oreilles basses, cachant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une boîte en carton derrière son dos :

- Kreattur s'excuse, Maître. Mais Kreattur voulait offrir quelque chose de vraiment très spécial au Maître pour son anniversaire…

Ceci dit, il posa son cadeau au sol et recula précipitamment, l'air incertain. Intrigué, Harry souleva le couvercle et resta sans voix.

- Maître, il s'agit d'un amphiptère. Kreattur l'a attrapé spécialement pour le Maître. C'est un animal très rare…

Sur ce point, le petit brun ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il n'avait jamais vu ni même entendu parler auparavant : un serpent d'une trentaine de centimètres, dont les deux extrémités étaient pourvues d'une tête, l'une écarlate et l'autre noire. Il remercia vivement le vieil elfe avant de s'adresser directement à la créature :

**-** **Bonsoir, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?**

**- Oh, mais qu'avons-nous là ?**** Un Parleur,** commença la tête noire,** voilà qui est intéressant…**

**- Comme il est écrit dans The King Lear**, l'interrompit son comparse,** « Si les étranges vicissitudes de la fortune ne nous faisaient pas voir le peu de valeur de la vie, jamais on ne résignerait à vieillir. »**

**- … Un serpent qui cite Shakespeare,** souffla le Survivant**, qui souffre de troubles de la personnalité, qui plus est. Il n'y a vraiment qu'à moi que cela arrive…**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà, l'intrigue se met en place. Dans le chapitre suivant, vous saurez tout du contenu machiavélique de l'entraînement de notre héros favori.

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant…


	4. Chapter 4

**VIVRE POUR TUER**

IMPORTANT : LE COKTAIL DECRIT DANS CE CHAPITRE EST DE MON INVENTION MAIS SI VOUS DECIDEZ DE LE SERVIR EN SOIREE, JE NE VEUX EN AUCUN CAS ETRE TENUE RESPONSABLE DES DESAGREMENTS OCCASIONNES !!

BONNE LECTURE…

___________________________________________________________________________

°_pensées_°

**fourchelang**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Chapitre 4 : Magie alchimiste

Le soleil se levait à peine sur le Square Grimmaud que déjà, Harry Potter était dans la bibliothèque, en équilibre précaire sur un vieux fauteuil bancal, le nez plongé dans d'antiques grimoires, tentant de mettre la main sur quelque chose d'utile. Une matinée entière s'écoula lentement avant qu'un ouvrage ne retienne son attention. Il avait enfin trouvé…une arme nouvelle…non, un nouveau type de magie, qui lui correspondait parfaitement…_une arme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_… Le jeune sorcier s'étira longuement, les yeux pétillant du même éclat que les jumeaux Weasley quand ils avaient réussi à verser une potion de Vois-ma-Vie-en-Rose dans les pichets de jus de citrouille des Serpentards, puis s'installa confortablement devant la cheminée qui ronronnait paisiblement, et commença sa lecture :

_**LA MAGIE ALCHIMIQUE**_

_Chapitre 0 : Introduction aux principes de base et risques encourus_

_Le potentiel magique de tout sort, potion ou incantation est décuplé par l'apport de l'énergie vitale du sorcier alchimiste, directement puisée dans le sang._

_La magie alchimique est neutre, ni blanche ni noire, puisqu'elle ne porte que sur le sorcier qui la pratique : il appartient donc à celui-ci d'en faire l'usage qui lui convient. Cependant, cette branche de la magie n'est pas sans contrepartie. Elle octroie une puissance proportionnelle aux sacrifices que le sorcier consent à faire. De même, elle nécessite un mode de vie non conventionnel qui détériore le métabolisme humain. Aussi, plonger dans la magie alchimique est un acte qui demande mûre réflexion._

_Lors de l'acte de magie alchimique, votre sang en sera le catalyseur. Cependant, il ne peut être utilisé pur. Voilà pourquoi vous vous devrez d'ingérer à heure fixe une dose d'absinthe létale (le protocole de préparation est détaillé au chapitre IV). La prise d'absinthe létale est non seulement addictive mais également incompatible avec toute forme d'alimentation organique, de même que les potions qui n'auront pas été préparées avec votre sang. _

_Plus vous ferez usage de magie alchimique, plus vous devrez prélever une quantité importante de sang. Vous souffrirez donc probablement d'anémie plus ou moins sévère. Cela aura naturellement une incidence sur votre espérance de vie._

_Voici quelques exemples des effets de l'apport de sang dans diverses branches de la magie :_

_- dans les potions :décuple leur puissance et leur durée d'efficacité, raccourcit le temps de préparation. (Attention : ne peut être utilisé dans les potions curatives)_

_- pour les incantations, sortilèges et métamorphoses :décuple leur puissance, augmente leur portée, facilite leur utilisation en informulé ou sans baguette._

_- en divination : augmente la sensation de pressentiment immédiat. _

_De plus, votre rythme de sommeil sera perturbé par le changement de votre métabolisme et suivra désormais le calendrier astral (dont vous trouverez le détail au chapitre IX). De même, la nature de votre sommeil va évoluer et s'approcher d'un coma profond durant lequel toutes vos fonctions vitales seront réduites au strict minimum afin de permettre la régénération optimale de votre corps. Cependant, durant ce qui était autrefois vos périodes de sommeil, vous pratiquerez une méthode de méditation qui permettra à votre âme de se décharger de sa prison charnelle et d'accéder à la source même de sa magie._

_Un autre aspect important de la magie alchimique est la baguette du sorcier. Comme vous le savez, la baguette est liée à son sorcier et devra donc, elle aussi, subir un rituel alchimique. Après cela, elle vous sera d'autant plus dévouée que vous lui offrirez quotidiennement sa ration de sang. Il se créera un lien entre vous, une empathie réciproque : où que vous soyez, votre baguette vous entendra toujours l'appeler, elle ressentira également vos émotions et y répondra. Aussi, prenez garde à ne pas la laisser entre des mains étrangères, qu'elles soient amies ou ennemies. Cependant, il convient de préciser ici que le sorcier alchimiste se doit de maîtriser parfaitement la magie sans baguette. En réalité, elle deviendra plus une alliée qu'un simple outil. _

_Le rituel initiatique de tout apprenti se déroule selon les préceptes de Dante, premier sorcier alchimiste, et de son disciple, Faust. _

_Il est basé sur deux observations simples :_

_Une intense douleur rompt les barrages que le corps oppose instinctivement au flux magique. _

_S'engager dans un contrat magique permet de concentrer son énergie et donc d'en intensifier le flux. _

_Ainsi, tel il est écrit dans La Divine Comédie, l'âme de l'apprenti devra traverser les neuf cercles de l'enfer et mourir afin de formater son enveloppe charnelle à sa nouvelle condition. Au terme de son voyage initiatique, l'apprenti devra signer un contrat avec sa magie en mettant par écrit l'objectif ultime de son existence. _

_À noter cependant que les blessures engendrées pendant l'initiation ne se résorberont qu'à la fin du contrat ou à la mort du sorcier, la douleur demeurera vivace comme un rappel constant à l'engagement du sorcier et aux sacrifices auxquels il a consenti en signant ce pacte._

Harry leva le nez à cette phrase. Qu'était-il prêt à endurer pour la liberté d'un monde auquel il n'avait pas le sentiment d'appartenir ? Jusqu'où pourrait-il pousser l'autosacrifice ? Après tout, se donner n'a de sens que si l'on se possède. S'était-il un jour appartenu ? Mais au final, qu'importe… Au fond de lui, le jeune homme savait ce qu'il avait à faire et la souffrance qui en découlerait serait un apaisement à la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis la mort de Cédric. La magie alchimique était ce qui lui fallait : elle lui apporterait une puissance magique décuplée en échange d'une vie dont il ne voulait pas. Oh que oui, il allait s'y plonger, en user et en abuser, et si son effort lui coûtait la vie, et bien soit, il n'aurait pas à y mettre fin de lui-même… Sa décision prise, il reprit le fil de sa lecture.

_Chapitre IV :Protocole de préparation de l'Absinthe létale_

_La salle doit être à une température de – 35°C et plongée dans l'obscurité._

_Le feu sous le chaudron doit être à 100°C. _

_La potion doit être brassée dans un chaudron de 100L en cristal de roche, gravé à la pleine lune de votre réponse en runes à la question suivante : « Qu'est-ce que l'existence ? » que vous métamorphoserez en flasque d'argent de 100 mL (volume que vous devrez absorber à chaque prise) à la fin de votre préparation._

_Il est conseillé de porter une tenue de protection en cuir de dragon._

_La potion en elle-même requiert une durée de préparation de 7h._

_Pour le premier chaudron, il est plus prudent d'acheter les différentes composantes du breuvage afin de limiter les risques. Cependant, pour les suivants, les préparer vous-même (avec votre sang) augmentera son potentiel magique._

_Ingrédients nécessaires pour un chaudron de 100L d'Absinthe létale :_

_3L de Concentré d'Absinthe_

_3 tiges de Ciguë, coupées chacune en 7 tronçons d'égale longueur _

_25g de poudre d'Opium_

_8g d'Arsenic_

_1 litre de venin d'Aspic_

_10L de Vin rouge de 6 ans d'âge_

_1kg de Graines de Café, moulues dans un mortier en bois de saule frappé par la foudre de juillet_

_20L de Potion de Régénération sanguine_

_15L de Pepper-up_

_1L de Felix Felicis_

_1L de Goutte du Mort Vivant_

_30L de Potion de Nutrition_

_1 écaille de Basilic_

_20L de votre Sang, prélevé avec un couteau en argent (remarque : vous devrez effectuer le prélèvement en une seule nuit ; le corps humain ne contenant que 6L de sang, nous vous conseillons de prendre une dose de potion de Régénération sanguine avant chaque incision, les espacer de 2h et ne prélever que 5L à la fois)_

_L'Absinthe létale est noire avec des reflets rouges. Même à ébullition, sa température est de -5°C (la température corporelle d'un sorcier alchimiste est de 20°C). _

_Si la potion a été correctement préparée, vous ressentirez immédiatement les effets suivants : sentiment de brûlure de votre réseau sanguin et de froid intense dans vos muscles, regain d'énergie et de magie._

_En revanche, après deux mois, l'addiction sera suffisamment ancrée en vous pour qu'un léger retard sur l'heure de prise provoque de violents maux de tête, des vertiges, un engourdissement des membres et à terme, un coma. _

Il était près de neuf heures du soir quand Harry ferma enfin le grimoire :

-Kreattur

-Oui, Maître.

- J'ai une mission pour toi : tu vas aller voir le Professeur Snape et lui faire promettre par serment sorcier que, quelque soit la commande que tu vas passer, il ne pourra en divulguer le contenu à personne. S'il accepte, tu lui donnes cette liste et te charges de la transaction. Je te fais confiance, Kreattur. C'est d'une importance capitale !

- Je ne vis que pour servir le Maître, Maître.

**- Tu me fais bien de la peine, petit. Tu sais, Shakespeare à écrit : « Un esprit sensible ne convient à qui porte une épée. »**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait bien fière allure, l'équipe du Survivant : entre Démon, un jeune Sombral téméraire, Sir Nathaniel, un amphiptère érudit, Kreattur, un vieil elfe de maison machiavélique et lui-même… Si Voldemort nous voyait, je crois que la prophétie serait bel et bien réalisée : il serait mort de rire…

___________________________________________________________________________

Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra la réaction de Dumbledore et l'apparition de celui que tout le monde attend…vous savez, le beau, grand, brun, ténébreux Snape !!!

Prochain Chapitre : LES NEUF CERCLES DE L'ENFER


	5. Chapter 5

**VIVRE POUR TUER**

COUCOU A VOUS TOUS ! TOUT D'ABORD, MERCI POUR TOUS VOS MESSAGES D'ENCOURAGEMENT : CA me donne l'envie d'écrire plus vite !!

Je suis désolée pour les fans de Dante mais je dois reporter le voyage de notre pauvre harry aux enfers pour la semaine prochaine pour des raisons techniques.

J'espère que j'ai réussi à respecter le caractère de Snape, enfin… je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et…

BONNE LECTURE !!

___________________________________________________________________________

°_pensées_°

**fourchelang**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Chapitre 5 : Les neuf cercles de l'Enfer (enfin, dix si on compte Snape…)

Harry Potter fut réveillé en sursaut par un grattement répété sur le nez. Face à lui, un corbeau à l'air revêche tenait dans son bec une lettre d'une couleur rouge sang douloureusement familière. Le jeune sorcier n'eut que le temps d'étouffer un bâillement avant que la Beuglante n'explose et qu'une voix tranchante ne trouble le silence endormi de la chambre :

« Monsieur Potter !! Je me trouve actuellement en la nuisible compagnie de votre ignoble elfe de maison qui est, à l'instar de son maître, particulièrement borné et mesquin. Voyez-vous, il a dans l'idée que j'accepterais de me soumettre à un serment sorcier pour une commande dont j'ignore le contenu. Me prendriez-vous pour un Gryffondor ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avoue que je suis curieux : que peut pousser le célèbre Survivant à délaisser le luxe de son lieu de villégiature estivale pour aller s'enfermer dans une maison lugubre avec un vieil elfe de maison sénile et pourquoi souhaite-il raccourcir la déjà trop courte période pendant laquelle il se tient à une distance viable de son professeur de potions ? Aussi, Monsieur Potter, je vous attends à 8h00 tapantes, ce matin, aux Trois Balais. Et, par Merlin, rappelez votre misérable âme damnée avant qu'un sort de magie noire ne s'échappe malencontreusement de ma baguette… »

Le silence retomba et Harry dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour assimiler toutes ces informations. La première réaction qu'il eut fut d'éclater de rire. Après tout, connaissant Kreattur, il n'osait imaginer quelles « méthodes de persuasion » il avait employées mais il lui tardait de l'apprendre. À peine l'eut-il pensé que le vieil elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina profondément :

- Je regrette Maître. J'ai échoué. Un seul mot du maître et Kreattur ira servir de jouet à des fillettes moldues pour sa punition, les laissant habiller le méchant Kreattur avec les drôles de vêtements aux couleurs maléfiques en lui faisant boire toutes sortes de potions étranges en compagnie d'animaux statufiés. Oui, maître, si vous le désirez, je serai comme Ulysse, prisonnier de la grande Circé et…

- Non, non, Kreattur, ça ira, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux, coupa Harry en tentant de maîtriser son fou rire : ainsi donc, _la plus grande crainte de son elfe était de jouer à la dînette avec des peluches, c'était bon à savoir_… Dis-moi plutôt comment c'est passé la négociation.

- Mal, Maître, très mal ! Quand ce sale sorcier a refusé de prêter serment, il a commencé à insulter le Maître. Kreattur est dévoué à son maître, il l'aime et ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal de lui alors, Kreattur a sauté au cou du traître et lui a tiré les oreilles. Mais le méchant professeur a réussi à décrocher Kreattur et à commencer à vous menacer alors Kreattur a changé de stratégie, comme le Maître face au dragon. Il a disparu et agi dans l'oooombre… Kreattur a mélangé les étiquettes des fioles de l'étagère, a changé les couleurs des potions et a fait exploser tous les chaudrons mais… Kreattur a fait pire… Kreattur voulait porter le coup de grâce à l'ignoble sorcier qui a refusé le serment du Maître alors Kreattur a profité d'un instant d'inattention et… a glissé du sucre dans son café !!!!

Cette fois, Harry ne put retenir son fou rire. Il n'imaginait que trop bien le sombre professeur Snape aux prises avec son elfe de maison démoniaque (et sa sucrière…). Mais, le jeune sorcier devait se ressaisir car à présent, c'était à son tour de convaincre le maître des potions. Il devait se préparer… et surtout préparer sa défense…

(…)

- Monsieur Potter, vous daignez enfin me faire grâce de votre présence.

- Je vous demande pardon, Professeur, mais il est exactement 7h57. Je vous offre un café ?

- Aussi arrogant que votre père… Enfin, passons, je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour y remédier. Aussi, je suggère que nous en venions directement au motif de notre rencontre car, contrairement à vous, mon temps est précieux. Alors, en quoi le maître des potions que je suis peut-il être utile au plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors ?

- Je regrette, Professeur, mais vous ne le saurez qu'après que vous m'ayez fait la promesse que, quelle que soit votre décision, vous garderez le contenu de cet entretien secret.

- Et pourquoi donc devrais-je me soumettre à votre requête ? Qu'ai-je à y gagner mis à part le déplaisir de vous avoir prouvé une fois de plus que le monde sorcier ne vit que pour vous servir ?

- Tout d'abord, à la fin de vos études, vous avez prêté le serment de Paracelse dont l'article 6 précise, je cite : « Si le client en fait la demande, le maître des potions se doit de garder secret le contenu de la commande, qu'il en assume ou non la fabrication. » Ensuite, je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que je suis un Gryffondor buté : quand j'ai une idée dans la tête, j'ai tendance à me focaliser sur elle et peu m'importent les dangers tant que mon objectif est atteint. Aussi, ne préfèreriez-vous pas vous assurer que l'Elu n'aille pas s'empoisonner avec une piquette dénichée dans l'allée des Embrumes ? Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, Professeur ?

Snape était soufflé : l'arrogant morveux venait une fois de plus de lui couper le feu sous le chaudron et cette fois, en se servant de sa tête !! Il avait dû tomber dans une dimension parallèle, de celles où personne ne s'étonne de voir Voldemort et Dumbledore danser un tango endiablé sur la dernière chanson des Bizarr'Sisters… Cependant, il conserva un visage impassible et répliqua sur le ton de la conversation:

- Monsieur Potter, vous vous laissez aller à tourner Serpentard, vous aviez meilleur goût autrefois !

- Oh, vous savez, comme il est écrit dans Macbeth, « Pour leurrer le monde, ressemble au monde ; ressemble à l'innocente fleur, mais sois le serpent qu'elle cache. » _Il faudra vraiment que je remercie sir Nathaniel, ce soir…_

- Tiens donc, après Paracelse, Shakespeare. Mais c'est que vous m'impressionneriez presque. De plus, vous avez attisé ma curiosité. Pour que vous fassiez appel à moi avec un plaidoyer digne du Magenmagot, c'est que l'affaire doit avoir de l'importance à vos yeux…même si, avec vous, je m'attends au pire. Enfin, advienne que pourra… Moi, Severus Tobias Snape, jure sur mon appartenance à l'ordre des maîtres des potions de ne jamais dévoiler la nature de la commande de Monsieur Harry James Potter. Dans le cas échéant, je m'en remets à lui pour appliquer un châtiment à sa convenance.

Un halo de lumière entoura brièvement Snape, avant de s'élever et de se condenser en une bille de cristal qui vint se poser lentement dans la main d'Harry.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, si je trahis mon serment, la bille se mettra à vibrer. Alors, êtes-vous satisfait ?

- Pas tout à fait, en réalité. Je ne le serai qu'en ayant la certitude que vous me fournirez ce dont j'ai besoin…

- Oh je vous en prie, Potter, arrêtez de jouer avec ma patience et dites-moi ce que voulez qu'on en finisse !

Soudain, Harry sembla hésiter. Pouvait-il vraiment confier sa liste à Snape ? Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il craignait sa réaction. _Et s'il connaissait la composition de l'Absinthe létale ? Et même s'il ne la connaissait pas, comment justifier le besoin de tous ces ingrédients ?_ Snape remarqua le changement d'attitude de son vis-à-vis : la lèvre inférieure coincée entre les dents, les yeux baissés, les épaules voûtées avaient pris le pas sur la posture fière et le rictus enjôleur. Agacé, il se saisit du morceau de parchemin avec lequel son élève jouait nerveusement et, ignorant son cri de surprise – _ou bien était-ce de l'indignation ?_ – , il le parcourut rapidement du regard avant de pousser un hoquet ma foi fort peu Snapien. Si la situation ne lui avait pas semblé aussi critique, Harry en aurait volontiers éclaté de rire, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'homme pouvait être surpris en pleine imitation d'un strangulot hors de l'eau. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, l'expression du professeur devint rapidement suspicieuse :

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je avoir une explication à ceci ?

- …heu… non ? tenta Harry d'une petite voix

Snape se pencha légèrement en avant, un sourcil haussé en une expression d'ironie méprisante.

- Pourtant, il me semble évident que même un cerveau aussi atrophié que le vôtre pourrait comprendre qu'il m'est légitime de savoir pour quoi et pourquoi vous avez besoin de **ça**, dit-il d'une voix polaire en agitant le morceau de parchemin sous le nez du petit brun.

_Reprends-toi, Harry ! Tu dois le convaincre, c'est capital… Oulàlàà, il a son regard Je-vais-m'occuper-de-votre-cas-Monsieur-Potter-et-utiliser-vos-restes-comme-engrais-pour-ma-collection-d'orties… OK… 1) Tu te redresses. 2) Tu relèves le menton. 3) Tu le regardes dans les yeux en repensant à la coupe des 4 maisons qui est depuis 6 ans dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall. 4) Tu souris – non, j'ai dit « souris » : tu retrousses légèrement le coin des lèvres en direction de tes oreilles… Bon, on fera avec…_

- J'en ai besoin pour mon usage personnel.

- Pensiez-vous sérieusement que j'allais me contenter de cette réponse ? Vous me demandez de vous procurer presque une dizaine de litres de potions toxiques, sans parler des 100L de potion de Régénération sanguine, et de Pepper-up pour **votre usage personnel**…

- Que voulez-vous que je vous réponde, Professeur ? Le vin des forts est le poison des faibles.

- Comptez sur un Gryffondor pour citer Paracelse et ignorer qu'un poison n'est pas du jus de citrouille…

Harry dut serrer les poings pour ne pas attaquer l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Vous ne me prendrez jamais au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Pour vous, je resterai toujours cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, ce bon à rien de Potter… Quoi que je fasse, ce n'est jamais assez… Je le sais, je sais ce que vous attendez tous de moi, je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, que je vous déçois tous et que, pour survivre, je dois piétiner les cadavres encore chauds de ceux qui ont eu la faiblesse de s'attacher à moi… mais je fais ce que je peux, je le jure, je fais tout ce que je peux. Vous le savez comme moi, se battre, c'est prendre le risque d'être battu. Et ce risque, je l'ai pris sans hésiter, maintes et maintes fois. Pour vous, pour la communauté sorcière, pour vous offrir cette écoeurante illusion de bonheur après laquelle vous semblez tous courir. Vous savez, j'ai compris quelque chose, cet été : qu'importe les prétextes que l'on invoque, on ne venge jamais un autre que soi. J'ai dû revoir ma façon de penser et maintenant, j'en adapte la stratégie. Comprenez-moi bien, je ne veux pas changer les règles du jeu, je veux changer de jeu. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de ces ingrédients. Vous ne m'aimez pas, vous ne me respectez pas, vous ne me faites même pas confiance pourtant, vous êtes toujours deux pas devant ou deux pas derrière moi, à éclairer ma route ou protéger mes arrières pour des raisons que j'ignore mais qui, après tout, ne me concernent pas. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous : je ne vous aime pas mais je vous respecte, je vous fais même confiance…

Harry acheva sa tirade d'une voix éteinte. Il n'avait pas voulu craquer devant Snape, maintenant, il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas grillé toutes ses chances. Après tout, il avait vraiment besoin de ces potions. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand…

- Je vous re-contacterai dans la semaine pour la livraison.

- Je… je vous ai convaincu ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai pour consigne de satisfaire votre requête, quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne fais qu'obéir. Il semblerait que Dumbledore tienne à vous laisser carte blanche, cette année.

Snape se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Harry l'interpella.

- Alors, pourquoi tout ça ?

- Pour le sport, Monsieur Potter, pour le sport, répliqua-t-il sans même se retourner.

( à suivre…)


	6. Chapter 6

**VIVRE POUR TUER**

Je me jette à tes genoux, lecteur, pour ce retard. Mais il se trouve que mes problèmes "techniques" ne sont pas résolus. Aussi, je te demande ton aide : penses-tu qu'Harry doit mourir ? Je sais que c'est stupide mais cette question me turlupine et m'empêche d'avancer car, vois-tu, ô grand lecteur, s'il doit mourir, il y a certaines choses que je dois lui faire expérimenter (il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait des regrets et qu'il revienne sous la forme de fantôme…). J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop et que tu me donneras ton avis sur l'épineux problème.

BONNE LECTURE !!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

°_pensées_°

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapitre 5 bis :

Les jours s'égrainaient lentement, plongeant les habitants du 12 square Grimmaud dans une sombre mais apaisante monotonie. Le calme avant la tempête disait-on… Les draps de velours avaient remplacé le sommier miteux ; le parquet poli, les lattes branlantes ; la chaude lueur des candélabres d'argent, la lumière blafarde du néon mais Harry, lui, était resté le même adolescent décharné, fantôme vivant hantant les lieux dans lesquels il était confiné, la démarche appesantie par le cilice qui lui rongeait la cuisse. Ou bien était-ce l'envie de laisser tomber qui rendait son pas si lourd ?

_°- En y pensant, c'est drôle : quand on vous pose cette fameuse question « Que feriez-vous si vous deviez mourir demain ? », vous avez tous de ces réponses grandiloquentes et écoeurantes d'optimisme « sauter en parachute », « foutre en l'air mon régime en m'avalant toute une boîte de chocolat », « dire à Suzette que je l'aime »… Mais réveillez-vous bande de cons, c'est fini. On meurt toujours trop tôt ou trop tard. Et pourtant la vie est là, terminée ; le trait est tiré, il faut faire la somme. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que votre putain de vie._

_- Harry, Harry… Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Tu sais, je crois que je préfère les gens qui ont peur de la mort aux autres, cela prouve qu'ils savent vivre. Et puis, après tout, c'est pour eux que l'on se bat, non ?_

_- Non. C'est pour eux que tu te bats. Moi, je me bats pour moi et pour moi seul… ou bien peut-être aussi un peu pour toi._

_- Pour moi ?_

_-Pour toi. Pour que ton existence réponde aux exigences de ton essence. Pour t'offrir cette liberté que tout être humain devrait avoir, la liberté de se définir sans le carcan d'un destin pré-établi._

_- Parle-t-on toujours de moi ? _

_- De qui d'autre ???_

_- De toi._

_- De moi ?_

_- De toi. Tu te caches derrière moi pour fuir cette liberté qui t'attire tellement. Tu les laisses te tuer. Tu me laisses te tuer._

_- Les ? De qui tu parles ?_

_- Ne fais pas le Véracrasse, Harry ! Le ministère, Snape, Ron, Hermione, tes parents, Cédric…_

_- Tais-toi ! Pas un mot de plus. Je, JE les ai tués. HAHA…pas besoin de l'Avada Kedavra HAHA quand on est HAHA Harry Potter HAHA l'amour suffit HAHAHA… Il avait raison HAHA ce vieux fou HAHAHA… L'amour… quelle arme redoutable HAHAHA…_

_- Arrête tout de suite ce rire de dément, tu es ridicule !_

_- HAHA ! Tu avoueras que c'est drôle, HAHA !_

_- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc, je te prie ?_

_- …_

_- Ah non, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ! Calme-toi et mettons les choses au point : pourquoi es-tu prêt à te lancer dans la magie alchimique avec tout ce qu'elle comporte comme risques et sacrifices ?_

_- Je… Je pense à tous les gens que j'ai tués ou condamnés à la torture par mon incompétence et ma lâcheté. Je pense que ma vie ne vaut rien, que je n'ai rien à perdre. Je pense que l'inconfort physique qu'elle apporte apaisera ma conscience et me servira de rappel._

_- Que veux-tu te rappeler ?_

_- Que je veux gagner cette guerre et le plus rapidement possible._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour mourir. Ne fais pas comme si tu le ne savais pas. Et toi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?_

_- Pour la communauté sorcière, pour les gens que je connais et ceux que je ne connais pas mais qui souffrent tout autant. Parce que l'on compte sur moi et que mon bien-être passe après l'issue de cette guerre. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?_

_- Je crois. Les hommes meurent et ils ne sont pas heureux. Je l'ai accepté. Mais la plupart des gens, eux, se battent encore avec une ignorante candeur pour atteindre ce « bonheur » qu'ils croient tous connaître et mériter : une maison avec un jardin, une famille, un boulot bien payé… Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison de vouloir protéger cette illusion... je crois même que je les envie…_

_- Allez Harry ! Profite de ta dernière journée. Je ne sais pas moi, tu veux du chocolat ?_

_-Hilarant. Vraiment…° _

L'ambiance n'était pas meilleure dans la sombre bâtisse du fond de la sombre impasse du Tisseur. Différente, certes, mais pas meilleure. En effet, un sombre maître des Potions brassait de sombres poisons dans son sombre cachot, plongé dans de sombres pensées qui, remarquait-il sombrement, tournaient toutes autour d'un sombre idiot !! Il avait beau tenter de se concentrer sur l'épineux problème du dosage de la poudre de rate de chauve-souris dans la potion de digestion de Higgs, rien ne pouvait le distraire de son jeune commanditaire :il s'était repassé leur rencontre en boucle pour essayer de dissiper son malaise, mais rien n'y faisait. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Etait-ce la nature de la commande ? C'est vrai que rien que d'imaginer Potter avec une telle quantité de potions avait de quoi faire frémir… Non, c'était autre chose. Son teint maladif, peut-être ? Ou ses soudains talents d'orateur ? Ou alors peut-être sa crise d'hystérie finale ? °_Mais c'était quoi, son problème, à ce gosse ??? Et puis, tant qu'on y était, c'était quoi, son problème, au vieux fou ??? « Voyons, Severus, laissons au jeune Harry une chance de faire ses preuves ! » « Allons, allons, Severus, il faudrait que vous appreniez à lui faire un peu confiance ! » Gnagnagna… Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, Severus, au sujet du « jeune Harry » ? C'EST UNE PLAIE, LE POISON DE MON EXISTENCE, UN GAMIN ARROGANT, IMPOTENT ET USANT…_ _Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ce morveux doit être avachi sur son lit, écroulé de rire avec ses amis, en essayant d'imaginer à quel point il m'avada-kevadrise mes vacances…°_

Harry était avachi sur son lit, la bouche tordue en un rictus amer, et relisait en boucle la lettre d'Hermione :

Salut Harry,

J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien ! Bref, les miennes sont géniales, j'ai fini de lire tous les livres conseillés pour préparer les Aspics, j'espère que je n'aurai pas trop de retard en septembre ! J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer : si Ron n'a pas pu t'inviter au Terrier cet été, c'est parce qu'on s'est mis ensemble au début de l'été et qu'on voulait un peu en profiter. J'étais sure que tu ne nous en voudrais pas et que tu serais heureux pour nous. Il faut que je te laisse, Ron-chou veut qu'on aille voir le coucher de soleil. C'est tellement romantique ! Au fait, tu es au courant pour la réunion de rentrée de l'Ordre, on se verra là-bas. À bientôt. Hermione.

PS : Ron-chou me dit de te saluer. Tu sais comment il est, il n'aime pas trop écrire…

Ce fut la tête noire de Sir Nathaniel qui tira Harry de ses pensées :

« - Sais-tu, petit homme, que, comme dirait Shakespeare, « Le silence est l'interprète le plus éloquent de la joie » ? Alors pourquoi donc, quand nous te regardons, avons-nous envie d'offrir nos quatre yeux à un maître des potions plutôt que de sourire à nouveau ?

- Vous vous trompez, tous les deux. Je suis heureux pour eux, vraiment. Je comprends très bien qu'ils préfèrent passer du temps seuls qu'avec moi. Après tout, je ne suis pas un investissement très rentable… Je demande un gros capital de départ, les intérêts sont à taux zéro, bref, un placement à court terme et non sécurisé…

- Nous ne comprenons pas un traître mot de ce que tu dis mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il nous suffit de regarder tes yeux et nous voyons que tu es triste, triste parce que tu pressens que tes compagnons te laisseront tomber pour ta dernière grande aventure, ton apothéose, ton salut d'adieu, ton…

- Arrête ! C'est bon, je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée. Mais tu sais, en un sens, c'est mieux. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. Ce sont mes amis.

- Écoute, petit homme, tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

- Non, pas moi. Je suis le Survivant et le Survivant n'a pas d'amis, il a des admirateurs et des détracteurs.

- Nous ne parlions pas de toi mais d'Harry », répliqua la tête écarlate, « il serait dévasté si quelque chose devait leur arriver.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Pour moi, Ron et Hermione sont ce que j'aurais toujours voulu être, enfin, ce qu'Harry aurait toujours voulu être. Ils sont le reflet de ce pour quoi je me bats.

- Maître », interrompit soudain Kreattur en apparaissant dans la chambre, « le professeur Snape a envoyé un hibou, il souhaiterait le mot de passe de la cheminée. Il a écrit qu'il se déplacerait lui-même parce que sa maison est sous le charme du Fidélius, Maître. Et qu'il ne veut pas d'un…, enfin de… », Kreattur commença à se tordre les oreilles, l'air embarrassé, « enfin Kreattur va juste dire qu'il ne veut pas du Maître dans sa maison.

- Très bien, Kreattur. Peux-tu te rendre chez lui et lui donner le mot de passe de la cheminée du Salon d'Audience, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Maître. »

(…)

Snape soupira. Le voilà réduit au triste sort de livreur et messager. Dix-sept ans d'espionnage, une maîtrise de Potions et un travail de recherche qui lui avait valu deux prix Merlin… Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour se retrouver comme un idiot devant la cheminée de son salon, à attendre le bon vouloir d'un morveux. La soudaine apparition de l'elfe diabolique de Potter le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Il rassembla ses idées et ses affaires pour suivre cet infâme massacra-sucreur de café.

(…)

Snape soupira. Le voilà réduit au triste sort de livreur et messager. Dix-sept ans d'espionnage, une maîtrise de Potions et un travail de recherche qui lui avait valu deux prix Merlin… Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour se retrouver comme un idiot dans un Salon d'audience, à attendre le bon vouloir d'un morveux. La timide apparition de Potter dans l'embrasure de la porte eut le mérite de couper court ses pensées. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le propriétaire des lieux. C'est vrai qu'il paraissait à sa place ici, parfaitement accordé à l'austère salle d'audience. C'était une pièce à la fois élégante et spartiate, suivant fidèlement l'étiquette des vieilles familles sorcières. En effet, chaque demeure familiale était pourvue d'une pièce comme celle-ci : aménagée pour la visite de sorciers que l'on ne souhaitait pas inclure dans les barrières de sécurité, d'où la cheminée indépendante, mais à l'image du manoir qu'elle devait représenter. Celle-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Tout était fait pour rendre le visiteur mal-à-l'aise : très haute de plafond, les murs sombres arborant fièrement de larges miroirs et de sombres tentures pourpres, l'âtre de marbre noir aux proportions démesurées arborant fièrement les armoiries des Black. Le seul mobilier de la pièce était le fauteuil du maître et deux canapés, sobrement agencés autour d'une table basse.

« - Professeur Snape. Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous », commença le jeune homme en prenant place. Il claqua des doigts et un plateau apparut sur la table basse.

«- Je vois que vous avez bien pris possession des lieux. Vous me voyez forcé de reconnaître que je n'ai jamais vu un tel service dans cette demeure. »

Harry inclina la tête en reconnaissance.

« - Souhaitez-vous une tasse de café. Je crois savoir que vous le préférez sans sucre », continua-t-il en tentant de garder son sérieux, mais, en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur se fermer, il ajouta, « je suis désolé. C'est juste que vous êtes mon premier visiteur, alors je suis de bonne humeur.

- C'est vrai que cela m'étonne. J'aurai cru que vous auriez transformé cette maison en chenil pour Gryffondors imbibés d'alcool, de sucre et de fatuité.

- Et bien vous me connaissez mal. Imaginez-vous deux minutes mes amis au contact des potions que je vous ai commandé ?» Harry laissa échapper un rire discret en remarquant le frémissement d'horreur de son professeur.

« - Je dois admettre que l'idée est … déplaisante. Mais dites-moi plutôt à quoi cela va donc vous servir ?

- C'est très serpentard de votre part, professeur. Feindre d'être d'accord avec moi pour essayer de m'extorquer des informations…

- Me flatter ne vous sauvera pas, Potter. Je finirai par savoir ce que vous manigancez. Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, le Directeur m'a demandé de vous faire savoir que vous êtes convié à la réunion de l'Ordre du 30 août, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. »

La fin de l'entrevue se termina sur le même ton qu'elle avait débuté : le savant mélange de méfiance, de sarcasmes et d'étiquette de ceux qui savent qu'ils doivent s'entendre pour une cause qui les dépasse. Cependant, alors que Snape repartait chez lui avec la persistante impression qu'il venait de faire une erreur – et de perdre son après-midi -, Harry se précipitait dans les sous-sols, impatient de brasser sa première Absinthe Létale et de commencer l'Alchimie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Je sais que ce chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup mais je promets de me rattraper au prochain.

J'espère que vous continuez tous d'apprécier.


	7. Chapter 7

**VIVRE POUR TUER**

Heu… Si je vous dis désolée, cela suffira ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais… Enfin, j'espère me rattraper en allongeant un peu la longueur du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Ah, au fait, pour ceux qui continueraient à lire. Sachez que si l'Ordre du Phoenix est si complexe, il y a une raison. Là tout de suite, c'est pas évident, mais je vous jure, elle existe !

Chapitre 6 : De l'importance de faire ce qu'il y a à faire.

Une fois dans le donjon fraîchement réaménagé par Kreattur, Harry commença les préparatifs. Ses robes de protection en cuir de dragon, arrivées la veille, épousaient parfaitement son corps, lui offrant une parfaite liberté de mouvement. Quant au chaudron en cristal, il lui avait fallu toute l'aide de Sir Nathaniel pour, non seulement réfléchir à sa définition de l'existence, mais également pour éviter les erreurs de translation dans les alphabets runiques et graver sa réponse sans endommager le chaudron. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce, vérifiant une dernière fois que tout était en place puis, devant la mine résolue de son elfe, il claqua des doigts pour éteindre la lumière et se mettre au travail.

La préparation de la potion était horriblement longue et compliquée. Mais Kreattur secondait efficacement Harry, avec l'assurance tranquille de celui qui sait ce qu'il fait sinon la joie de mettre ses compétences en potions au service de son maître. Ses doigts décharnés maniaient les lames avec une dextérité démoniaque, son regard perçant accrochait chaque mouvement malgré l'obscurité du laboratoire, rassurant l'apprenti alchimiste. Et c'est ainsi que sept heures plus tard, et une vingtaine d'explosions habilement évitées, l'Absinthe létale était mise en flacon et prête à être consommée. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, vida sa première fiole en une seule traite et ferma les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il avait échoué quand, soudain, une douleur fulgurante le plia en deux. On aurait dit que du magma en fusion coulait dans ses veines, comprimant ses poumons, atrophiant son système digestif, pulsant contre les parois de son crâne. Harry sentit à peine ses membres s'engourdir, tétanisé par le blizzard glacial qui envahissait ses muscles. Il hurla, hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il hurla pour ne plus entendre les battements de son cœur ralentir, ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter…

(…)

La première pensée qu'eut Harry en ouvrant les yeux fut que la résurrection était à placer dans le peloton de tête des choses à ne plus jamais refaire, juste après trouver une cavalière pour le bal de Noël et manger la dernière cuisse de poulet sous le nez de Ron. Il ressentait encore parfaitement les effets secondaires de la potion et ses blessures, bien qu'habilement soignées par Kreattur, continuaient de le faire souffrir. L'ironie de l'histoire, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa nuit, hormis l'impression de cela avait été très, très douloureux. _Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Dans ton bouquin, c'était écrit : « traverser les neuf cercles de l'Enfer » pas « cueillir des pâquerettes au pays des Boursouflets » !_ Harry allait s'envoyer une réplique bien cinglante, mais Kreattur arriva pour changer ses bandages :

« - Oh Maître, vous êtes réveillé ! Kreattur a eu si peur que le Maître décide d'abandonner le pauvre Kreattur…

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Oui, oui, mon bon Maître. Le pauvre Kreattur est un méchant Kreattur, un sale rat dégoûtant avec de petits yeux vicieux et…

- Attends, attends. De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est que », le vieil elfe se tordait les oreilles, les yeux rivés au sol, « le Maître est parti longtemps, sans donner de consignes au pauvre Kreattur. Alors, quand les amis du Maître, le Traître-à-son-sang avec son hideuse éclabouille sur le visage et la Sang-de-Bourbe qui se croit amie de Kreattur, ont voulu entrer par la cheminée sans le mot de passe, Kreattur leur a refusé le passage et n'a pas répondu à leurs vicieuses questions de petites fouines malfaisantes au sujet du Maître mais, ils se sont mis en colère et ont dit à ce pauvre Kreattur que le Maître se débarrasserait de lui parce qu'il était un sale…

- Ok, ok, respire Kreattur, je crois que j'ai compris. Hermione et Ron étaient dans la cheminée hier soir ? Ils voulaient entrer mais comment savaient-ils que… mais bien sûr, Dumbledore ! Bon, tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement. Kreattur, écouter attentivement quelqu'un implique généralement de le regarder dans les yeux et de lâcher la lampe que l'on est en train de se fracasser sur le crâne ! Tu m'écoutes, maintenant ? Bien ! Tout d'abord, tu as très bien fait de ne pas les laisser entrer et de ne pas leur dire ce que je faisais. Ensuite, je ne vais pas me débarrasser de toi, je suis très content de ton travail : tu tiens parfaitement le Manoir, tu m'es utile en Potions et tu ne fais jamais d'erreurs quand je t'envoie en missions. Tu as même hérité du titre de guerre de Grand Massacra-Sucreur de Café ! Cependant, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de Ron et Hermione ?

- En tant qu'Elfe de Maison du Lord Black, Kreattur se doit d'être le reflet de son Maître et de sa Maison.

- Doooooonc…

- Quand Kreattur dit du mal des amis du Maître, il ternit l'image du Maître… oh non, mon Maître, Kreattur regrette, Kreattur ne voulait pas, Kreattur va se fracasser la noble lampe de la noble table de la noble maison des Black sur la tête, la réparer et la reposer à sa noble place…

- Pas aujourd'hui », répliqua Harry avec son premier sourire de la journée, « je préfèrerais que tu remettes en état la 'noble' salle de duel du troisième sous-sol.

Le vieil elfe s'inclina et disparut, laissant un jeune sorcier songeur. Peut-être devrait-il se renseigner sur la visite de Ron et d'Hermione avant qu'ils n'appellent le G.I.S.A (Groupe d'Intervention de la Section des Aurors) ? Le petit brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se rendit avec effort à la salle de bain. Sa vie devenait compliquée – enfin, par compliquée, il voulait dire vraiment compliquée, voire même carrément tordue. Il ouvrit les placards de son esprit, rangea soigneusement son costume d'apprenti alchimiste, ignora sa robe de cérémonie de Lord Black, son armure étincelante de Survivant-Qui-Vaincra, et endossa sa tenue élimée du bon petit Harry, ce qui correspondait dans le monde réel (enfin, par réel, j'entends la dimension spatiale et temporelle dans laquelle nous évoluons ou du moins croyons évoluer…) à un jean ayant jadis appartenu à Dudley et un pull-over rouge Weasley qui avait l'avantage de dissimuler les innombrables brûlures et lacérations qui couvraient son corps tout en soulageant la sensation de froid qui tétanisait ses muscles et transformait le moindre de ses mouvements en un véritable supplice. Pourtant, alors qu'une fois ses ablutions achevées, il prit le chemin du Terrier, rien dans son attitude ne laissait entrevoir qu'il venait de traverser les neuf cercles de l'Enfer.

La maison des Weasley était fidèle à elle-même, débordante de chaleur humaine et de joyeux chaos. Madame Weasley était fidèle à elle-même, l'archétype de la femme au foyer comblée de retrouver sa famille au complet autour de sa table. La fratrie des Weasley était fidèle à elle-même, vacant à ses occupations estivales dans un étourdissant tourbillon de rire et de joie de vivre. Oui, chez les Weasley, le temps était figé. Pas de Voldemort, pas de guerre, pas de morts, pas de culpabilité. Juste un été dégoulinant de bonheur artificiel et d'oisiveté hypocrite. Harry dut s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte pour reprendre sa respiration et placarder une expression adéquate sur son visage grinçant. Si un sourire paraissait insurmontable, peut-être qu'un bâillement appuyé pour illustrer une nuit difficile lui permettrait d'esquiver l'interrogatoire de Madame Weasley, tout en lui donnant une excuse pour écourter sa visite. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione vinrent rapidement au secours de leur ami en l'extirpant de l'avalanche de pancakes, de bacon et de reproches sur son hygiène de vie. Le trio alla s'isoler sous le saule au fond du jardin … Quand, soudain, Harry fut surpris par une seconde avalanche :

« - Alors Harry, où étais-tu passé ? On était morts d'inquiétude, hier soir !

- Ouais, Harry, en plus, tu t'es regardé dans une glace ce matin, t'as une tête à faire peur !

- Ron, franchement ! Mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué. Et puis ce pull en laine en plein été…

- Par Merlin, mon pote, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans cette horrible maison avec ce vieux tas de chiffons détraqué…

- Ron, voyons ! Kreattur n'est pas « détraqué », il est vieux et horriblement seul…

- Oui, seul avec Harry, libre de le faire disparaître sans témoins !

- Ronald ! Si tu avais lu la charte de la SALE, tu saurais qu'un elfe de maison ne peut pas porter directement la main sur son maître ! Mais Harry, on est passé hier soir et Kreattur nous a dit que tu étais indisponible et a même refusé de nous laisser entrer ! Où étais-tu ?

- Oui, hein, où t'étais passé ?

_°- J'ai traversé les neuf cercles de l'Enfer. Tiens, au fait, Ron, dans le troisième, j'ai croisé le père de Touffu. Et tu sais quoi ? Touffu est un vrai caniche à côté…_

_- Harry, tes souvenirs, ils reviennent !_

_- Oui, non, je ne sais pas trop… C'est plus des flashs, des images, c'est très flou…_

_- Comme à peu près tout ce qui a le malheur d'être enfermé dans ta tête !_

_- Comme toi ?_

_- Ohoh ! Pas si vite, jeune homme ! Qui te dis que ce n'est pas toi qui est coincé dans la mienne ?_

_- Aïe, mon crâne…_

_-Peut-être que c'est le mien ?_

_- Ça suffit !°_

- Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ?

_°- Non !°_

- Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué. C'est tout.

- Oh, Harry ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu, hier soir ? Tu dormais ?

- Euh, oui ? D'ailleurs, vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

Ron et Hermione furent pris d'un intérêt soudain pour les mouvements désordonnés d'un gnome qui tentait une nouvelle percée à travers le potager, c'était captivant de voir ce petit être aux proportions si disgracieuses tenter de ramper entre les feuilles de citrouilles, sa barbe broussailleuse maculée de boue, ses petits yeux vicieux scannant la zone à occuper… Mais bien trop vite, il disparut derrière les plants de tomates, retirant ainsi à deux adolescents mal-à-l'aise toute possibilité de retraite. Le rouquin, en bon Gryffondor, se décida donc à prendre la parole. Les oreilles arborant fièrement les couleurs de sa maison, il se mit à baragouiner une explication torturée, qui, de ce qu'avait pu en démêler Harry, impliquait ses deux meilleurs amis, un lit, un besoin de se retrouver seuls et une âme charitable – lui-même, à ce qu'il avait compris – possédant, par un heureux hasard, une grande maison vide dotée de nombreuses chambres vacantes… Alors que Ron et Hermione semblaient vouloir s'enfoncer sous terre, le petit brun se mit à rire, d'un rire clair et sincère, le rire d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Cela faisait du bien de temps en temps de lâcher prise sur tout ce fait de nous ce que l'on doit être, de sortir de soi le temps d'une minute pour apprécier le cocasse d'une situation sans arrière-pensée ni conséquences, bref, de se libérer de soi…

Mais, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, le corps d'Harry se rappela à ses bons soins : il devait rentrer de toute urgence pour prendre sa prochaine dose d'Absinthe. Le jeune sorcier se remit lentement sur pied pour prendre congé de ses amis, s'excusant par avance de son besoin de se retrouver seul pour les vacances. Alors qu'Hermione se levait pour le retenir, Harry se retourna et leur jeta un regard doux et serein qui figea le couple suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de rejoindre la solitude de sa demeure sans être inquiété. Il était rassuré, ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux se portaient bien et sauraient faire front ensemble si (quand) quelque chose devait lui arriver. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre au travail pour leur offrir le meilleur cadeau de mariage dont un jeune couple peut souhaiter, un monde sans Voldemort (et sans Sauveur à sauver).

(…)

Le mois d'août passa plus rapidement que Victor Krum à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Ron et Hermione avaient dû passer le mot aux membres de l'Ordre car les cheminées du manoir Black ne servirent qu'à tenter de réchauffer le jeune Lord. En réalité, la maison s'était prise d'affection pour son nouveau maître, ce jeune homme austère et silencieux qui arpentait sans relâche ses couloirs de sa démarche douloureusement raide. Elle anticipait ses moindres déplacements, s'assurant ainsi que toutes les fenêtres étaient bien fermées et que les cheminées ne manquaient jamais de bois. Après tout, sans lui, elle aurait continué de se complaire dans ses draps mités et ses meubles poussiéreux, mais il était arrivé, drapé gauchement dans ses nouvelles robes de Lord Black, encore empreintes de l'odeur de son prédécesseur, et, ravalant ses larmes, avait réparé l'escalier branlant, colmaté le plafond fissuré et lui avait offert une seconde jeunesse. Au début, la sombre bâtisse avait été méfiante, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sa nouvelle image lui plaisait : elle reflétait le luxe sobre et nonchalant de ceux qui ont tellement tout qu'ils ne désirent plus rien, écrasant ses hôtes par sa placidité quasi monacale. Et c'est ainsi que chaque jour de ce mois, elle observait impuissante le rituel funeste et lancinant de son jeune maître. Minuit sonnait. Le jeune homme sortait de sa transe pour avaler sa première dose d'Absinthe avant de se traîner d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la bibliothèque et y déchiffrer des grimoires aussi poussiéreux que louches. Six heures sonnaient. Il descendait une seconde dose d'Absinthe, se hissait hors de son fauteuil de velours pourpre - celui qu'il ne quittait jamais, en face de la cheminée -, donnait à Kreattur ses ordres pour la journée avant de s'enfoncer dans les dédales de ses sous-sols avec son drôle de serpent. Midi sonnait. Il interrompait brièvement son entraînement le temps de boire sa troisième dose d'Absinthe. Six heures sonnaient. Il chancelait jusqu'à son bureau du premier étage, s'assoyait dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée avec Kreattur pour s'occuper de la paperasse du jour, absorbait une quatrième dose d'Absinthe venait l'heure de la douche et des soins - moment où le jeune maître paraissait le plus vulnérable, quasiment réduit à l'état de maigre carcasse branlante. Enfin, il regagnait sa chambre, passait une main amère sur sa cuisse gauche, sentant à travers le tissu cette horrible ceinture qui semblait le faire tant souffrir, avant de tomber lentement en transe. Mais bien trop vite, minuit sonnait…

(…)

Pour tous les écoliers et étudiants du monde, le 31 août est une date fatidique : adieu soleil, plage, sieste…Et les sorciers ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Il était six heures du matin, Neville Longdubas profitait de sa dernière grasse matinée, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan rentraient à peine de leur dernière soirée de fiesta endiablée, Ron Weasley se levait en hâte pour bâcler ses devoirs de vacances pendant qu'Hermione Granger relisait hystériquement ses notes sur la 113e révolution gobeline, Lavande Brown préparait méticuleusement sa valise de produits de beauté… Deux étudiants échappaient à cette étrange frénésie automnale. Ils avaient beaucoup grandi cet été, plus par devoir que par choix d'ailleurs. Pour eux, il n'était plus vraiment question d'avenir ou d'idéal mais de travail à fournir et de rôle à tenir. Plus le temps de réfléchir ou de s'interroger, après tout, ce n'était pas ce qu'on leur demandait. Ils avaient été formés pour devenir des hommes d'action alors ils agiraient. Il était six heures du matin, avec une nonchalante constance qui ne s'acquiert que par l'habitude, Drago Malfoy enfila un masque en argent pour couvrir son masque d'indifférence, et transplana pour la cérémonie d'intronisation qui aurait lieu le soir même. Oui, ce soir était le soir, le soir où le nouveau Lord Malfoy devenait officiellement un Mangemort. Il était six heures du matin, avec une constante nonchalance qui ne s'acquiert que par l'habitude, Harry Potter enfila un masque d'indifférence pour couvrir son masque de souffrance, et transplana pour la cérémonie d'intronisation qui aurait lieu le soir même. Oui, ce soir était le soir, le soir où le nouveau Lord Black devenait officiellement un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Pour Harry, la journée passa dans un tourbillon de mondanités et de rires. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait de son été, pourquoi il avait une mine à faire peur, s'il était fier de marcher dans les pas de ses parents, … Le nouveau quartier général était chaleureux et bourdonnant d'activité, mais le jeune alchimiste tenta de faire bonne figure malgré le troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés qui avait élu domicile dans son crâne.

Quand Severus Snape arriva, il s'empressa de chercher Potter dans la foule. Non pas parce qu'il avait à cœur le bien-être du morveux mais parce que c'était sa croix de garder un œil sur lui. Pourtant, quand il le repéra, il eut un mouvement de recul. _Mais qu'est-ce que ce fichu gamin a encore fabriqué !_ _Il peut sourire tant qu'il veut. Je commence à le connaître, l'animal. Ça fait six ans que je lui sauve les miches alors… Non, mais sérieusement, il s'est vu récemment, on dirait le fils caché du Seigneur des Ténèbres !_ C'est vrai que malgré tous ses efforts pour donner le change, Harry s'était métamorphosé. Il avait grandi, c'était indéniable, mais il avait également beaucoup maigri, tellement maigri qu'il se tenait voûté, comme si ses robes étaient trop lourdes à porter. Sa peau tellement pâle qu'elle en paraissait translucide tranchait dramatiquement avec le noir qui lui cernait les yeux. Des mèches de cheveux ternes encadraient lourdement un visage émacié aux traits tirés. Seul son regard semblait vivant, donnant une touche de couleur à sa silhouette tristement monochrome. Le plus amusant, c'était que personne ne semblait réellement prendre au sérieux l'apparence d'Inferus de leur Sauveur, mettant sûrement ça sur le compte de la mort du loup-garou ou l'excitation de faire enfin partie de l'Ordre. Snape ouvrit la bouche pour une remarque courtoisement narquoise, mais l'entrée d'Albus Dumbledore en robes jaune bouton d'or lui coupa le feu sous le chaudron.

Le vieux directeur fit asseoir tout le monde d'un signe de tête solennel et invita Minerva à prendre la parole avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil de chintz bleu pâle jurant horriblement avec sa tenue du jour.

- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à vous, Miss Granger, M. Weasley, . Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous expliquer brièvement l'organisation de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il est divisé en unités, chacune composée de quatre binômes répartis en fonction de leurs compétences et de leur localisation. Lorsque vous serez en mission pour l'Ordre, ou même que vous parlerez d'un sujet ayant trait à l'Ordre, vous utiliserez un nom de code qui vous sera attribué lors de votre intronisation. Sachez que vous serez mis au courant de toutes les actions ou recherches menées par votre unité, il n'est cependant pas utile que vous connaissiez les déplacements de chaque binôme. Seul votre coéquipier connaîtra votre nom de code avec certitude. Ne faites pas cette tête, Monsieur Weasley, sachez que le cloisonnement d'une organisation telle que la nôtre est la clé de sa survie ! De même, vous n'aurez de contact direct au sujet de l'Ordre qu'avec votre binôme. Un compte-rendu des missions de votre unité vous sera envoyé par le professeur Dumbledore ou moi-même via nos hiboux en plus des réunions mensuelles. Comme je le disais précédemment, chaque binôme a été formé avec soin. Notre choix a pris en compte de nombreux critères et n'est pas sujet à changements. Il est primordial d'instaurer au plus vite une relation basée sur le respect et surtout une confiance réciproque. Gardez en mémoire que votre coéquipier est celui qui connaît tout de vous, qui assure vos arrières, celui avec qui vous travaillerez épaule contre épaule jusqu'à la victoire ou la mort. Avez-vous des questions sur l'organisation générale ? Oui, miss Granger ?

- Si j'ai bien compris, nous connaissons tous les membres ainsi que tous les noms de codes et les missions de notre unité mais nous ne savons pas à qui ils correspondent hormis ceux de notre binôme… Cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est une sécurité. En fonction des missions attribuées, il sera facile de déduire le nom de code de chacun de nous.

- Je le savais, Albus. Faire entrer des Gryffondors dégénérés en horde sauvage au sein de cette unité, encore une lubie qui a germé de votre esprit dérangé…Autant me demander d'organiser un grand bal de charité pour la rhinoplastie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous voulez ma mort, n'est-ce pas, vieux sénile ? Parce que si c'est ça, pas besoin de détruire votre précieux Ordre du Phoenix de l'intérieur, il vous suffit de m'enfermer dans une pièce avec Longdubas et un chaudron.

- Oh, par le kilt de Merlin, Severus ! s'écria Minerva. Admettez que sa question est pertinente. Sachez, miss Granger, que lorsque vous êtes soumis à la légilimencie ou au Véritasérum, votre cerveau effectue un tri systématique des données en fonction de leur fiabilité. En d'autres termes, il vous sera plus facile de contourner une question si la réponse ne vous a pas été présentée de façon certaine. Bien, à présent, abordons la composition de votre unité. Kingsley, vous restez avec Tonks. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Arabella, Mondingus. Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, suite à notre entretien, il semblerait que vous mettre ensemble est la meilleure solution. Ce qui nous reste…

- Je vous en prie, Minerva. Si vous avez encore un tant soit peu de considération pour moi, ne finissez pas votre phrase. Quant à vous, Albus, espèce de vieux tordu, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, puis-je vous demander s'il vous reste une once de raison ou bien est-ce que votre esprit est aussi gâté que vos dents par l'abus de vos cochonneries au citron ? Je suis dans cette unité depuis sa formation et j'ai déjà eu trois coéquipiers, tous étaient des sorciers accomplis et pourtant, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler qu'ils mangent tous les mandragores par les orteils de leur racine. Je ne tiens pas à être tenu responsable du bien-être du précieux petit prince des Gryffondors. Quant à ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'hypothétique éventualité d'imaginer qu'il pourrait être celui qui assure mes arrières, c'est une complète aberration!

- Mon cher Severus, autant vous savez à quel point je suis friand de votre sens de l'humour, autant je préfèrerais que nous laissions Minerva poursuivre sa présentation. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous pourrons reprendre cette petite conversation en privé.

- Bien. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, sachez que l'unité de C.A.P.E à laquelle vous appartiendrez à la fin de la soirée est l'une des plus anciennes unités. Elle a été crée suite au massacre du 8 avril 1981. Des Mangemorts ont attaqué une fête foraine moldue en plein après-midi. Quant l'Ordre est arrivé, tout était fini : les manèges tournaient, emportant sur leurs chevaux de bois, les cadavres de soixante-treize familles. Cette mise en scène morbide fut le premier massacre de cette envergure mené par Vous-Savez-Qui et marqua un tournant pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'est pourquoi vos noms de « scène » - si vous me passez l'expression - ont tous été choisis en souvenir de cette journée – et surtout parce que notre bien-aimé directeur avait quelque peu abusé de la liqueur de citron -, de même que le code utilisé pour la correspondance. Chaque binôme sera reçu séparément par Albus ou moi-même pour vous renseigner sur les détails pratiques et pour que nos trois nouveaux membres prêtent serment. Je crois bien que je n'ai rien à ajouter. Albus ?

- Je souhaite la bienvenue à l'unité de C.A.P.E, qui renaît une nouvelle fois de ses cendres. Calvaire et Carnaval, Apocalypse et Artiste, Pandémonium et Pantomime, Expiation et Efflorescence, que les valeurs et les motivations qui vous portent aujourd'hui soient le feu et le glaive de toutes vos actions futures, jusqu'à la victoire de la Lumière… Harry, Severus, et si nous passions dans le petit salon ? » enchaîna directement le vieux directeur en saisissant chacun des deux intéressés par la manche.

À peine la porte du salon fermée, Snape se lança dans une tirade grandiloquente, dont Harry perdit le fil assez rapidement. En scannant brièvement la pièce du regard, il fut irrémédiablement attiré par un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable qui semblait l'appeler. En jeune homme bien élevé, il répondit à l'appel et s'y avachit en fermant les yeux. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta ainsi mais visiblement, son manque de réaction avait été remarqué car la douce voix de son professeur de potions le sortit brutalement de sa rêverie.

« - Et vous M. Potter ? Vous ne trouvez rien à y redire. Non, bien sûr… Vous restez là, avachi sur votre fauteuil. Ça ne vous dit rien l'expression « qui ne dit mot consent » ? Ou bien suis-je le seul à profiter de vos ridicules penchants contestataires ?

- Je vous en prie, Snape. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que faire changer d'avis Dumbledore…

- Professeur Dumbledore !

- Bieeeeeeeeeen, que faire changer d'avis le professeur Dumbledore est aussi facile que de faire inviter Graup au Grand Bal de Noël des Malfoy !

- Et votre courage de Gryffondor ?

- Il faut savoir renoncer à une bataille quand elle est perdue d'avance. Et puis, pour être tout à fait franc avec vous, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça que nous fassions équipe. En tout cas, mieux vaut vous que Mondingus !

- Je ne suis pas certain de saisir la pleine portée de votre compliment. Ou bien était-ce une insulte ?

- Au fait, où est passé Dumbledore ?

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Sachez qu'il y a bien dix minutes qu'il a quitté la pièce. Je crois bien que votre sens de l'observation va être le point fort de notre « équipe ».

- Vous savez, Snape, je crois que vous devriez vous entraîner à dire le mot « équipe » sans froncer le nez sinon, ça va vite devenir lassant…

- Lassant, oui, le mot est bien trouvé…

- Est-ce qu'il existe une langue que vous ne parlez pas pour que je puisse vous insulter ?

- Le Fourchelangue. Cependant, je connais quelqu'un qui le pratique. Souhaitez-vous ses coordonnées ?

- Très spirituel, Snape, très spirituel.

- Calvaire… C'est vrai que ce nom vous va comme un gant en cuir de …

- QUOI ! C'EST MOI CALVAIRE ?

- Grand Merlin, quel soulagement ! Et dire que je commençais à croire que j'étais le seul que vous faisiez semblant d'écouter… Avez-vous au moins retenu quelque chose du discours de notre cher directeur ?

- Heu…Pas vraiment…Pas tout à fait…Non, en réalité, pas du tout…Mais au fait, je viens de réaliser : si je suis Calvaire, vous, vous êtes Carnaval. Oh, mon cher partenaire, ce nom vous sied si bien… »

Malheureusement, le fou rire d'Harry fut brusquement interrompu par le bruit d'une porte qui claque. _° Je suppose que son sens de l'humour ne sera pas non plus le point fort de notre association…°_

Bon, bah voilà un autre chapitre de terminé.

Ça y est l'intrigue est en place ! Donc maintenant, place à l'action ! (enfin, s'il me reste des lecteurs…)

**Prochain chapitre : Il pleut toujours sur les mouillés.**


End file.
